Simon's Friend
by Fisher10
Summary: The mysterious chipmunk Devon comes back into Simon's life, and brings with him something nobody saw coming. The sequel to "One Troubled OC" Warning: a little slashy Simon/x/OC


Before that black clad, suspicious chipmunk left, Simon felt happier than ever; he broke up with Jeanette and started another life with him. He had never thought he was gay before, but there was something about that other munk that changed everything; it was like he had some power over what was happening. But then why did he have to leave?

Maybe he had too much control.

Simon sat on his bed trying to figure it all out…. This was the one puzzle he could never get.

"Let him go; he was a freak anyway" Alvin had said without any idea of what was happening.

The chipmunk that he knew as Devon just vanished before Simon's eyes, and ever since then he hadn't felt the same.

Going back to his old relationship would not have changed anything, so Simon didn't bother; all he could think about was Devon.

He was still blind to the fact that Devon was just another OC, one that wanted to live in a fantasy world with some of these remarkable characters.

"I'll never be the same without you" Simon said as a tear rolled down from his eye.

"I'm sorry….. you've gotten too attached" a familiar voice said.

Simon practically jumped upon seeing Devon standing at the window, almost as if he just climbed up.

"Is that really you?" Simon asked; he was practically intoxicated by Devon's presence, he didn't feel like holding any grudges against him for leaving for a week.

"I'm sorry; I just couldn't let go of all this" Devon stated as he stepped into the room.

"It's….. it's okay; I'm just glad you're back" Simon replied before taking Devon into his arms.

"Breed with him" a dark voice said from inside Devon's head.

"I just can't let you get over me; like any OC I have the potential to change things about a character that are supposed to be a certain way. You're supposed to feel this way about someone else" Devon said.

"I don't care; being with you is so much better. When you left all I could think about was you" Simon responded.

"That's because I wanted it to be that way" Devon stated with a deep fear that things would start getting nasty….. all because of his need to do evil.

The next day in school, Simon stayed behind after class to meet up with his new "friend".

"I was thinking maybe we could study together" Simon told him.

"I'm beginning to see why Jeanette isn't so upset about losing him" a voice said.

"Yes she was" Devon responded before realizing that he was essentially talking to himself.

"What?" Simon asked in response.

"Sure, but we'll have to do it at your place" Devon replied. Simon had completely forgotten that he wasn't real, as Devon had explained; somehow he was yet again blind to the truth.

"If Simon's gay that's his business Alvin" Dave said from the kitchen as Simon and Devon were studying downstairs. Dave only found out about the two after seeing them in the shower together that one time, then it all made sense.

"I don't think he's ever felt this way about another guy in his life; Si isn't gay, I just know something isn't right" Alvin said before Theodore walked in with a large box of cookies.

"Did you make these?" Alvin asked out of curiosity.

"Nope, Simon's friend brought them over" he replied.

Now something definitely wasn't right, it was just by instinct that Alvin knew.

Down in the basement Simon wasn't able to focus on studying, for once. He was staring at the pages in a book but all along his mind was elsewhere.

"If I don't stop him from liking me it'll ruin his life" Devon thought.

"But you won't stop him from liking you" a voice in his head responded.

Devon was like many others in the sense that he would love to be friends with his favorite characters, but this was getting out of hand. Pretty soon the voices would begin making things much worse.

"Hey, listen….. I know you're not from here but, what's it like in your world?" Simon asked.

"I'm nothing like this" Devon responded before taking the book from Simon and pulling him closer; they kissed for about twenty seconds after that. Simon had been waiting for a moment like this, he wished it would never end; unfortunately he would soon be getting more than he hoped for.

It was Devon that broke the kiss, knowing that more was soon to come; he feared that he would take things too far, that's why he left in the first place. But Devon couldn't resist.

Later that night, after Devon was fortunate enough to get another sleepover at the house, he crept into the bedroom to find the three brothers fast asleep. It was then that he found Simon in the dark, and began stroking his face.

Simon woke up after about five minutes of this, but didn't say anything because Devon managed to put his finger to his lips. He then pulled Simon out of bed, and into the bathroom.

It was there that the two kissed, and not for just seconds. Devon gripped Simon through his pajamas and Simon almost moaned out loud.

But then Devon pulled away with a shocked look on his face.

"I'm sorry; this isn't right. You're supposed to feel this way about someone else, besides I'm capable of some terrible things" Devon said before walking away.

Simon wanted to ask what he meant but Devon left in a flash.

But just a couple of hours later, a dark figure was in the room with the three chipmunks who were currently sleeping. It was like a shadow that moved on its own, and it soon crept up on Theodore, causing him to toss and turn in his sleep when it touched him.

Theodore's eyes opened and he struggled as the shadow gripped him, keeping him from screaming; it soon tightened its grip on him.

Theodore felt like he was being strangled, and he was; the shadow was practically killing him and probably would have if someone hadn't interfered.

Devon awoke from his dream of the shadow killing Theodore and he bolted into his room just in time; he grabbed the helpless chipmunk and pulled him out of the shadow's grip, although the both fell to the ground once this had been done.

"What's happening?" Alvin asked groggily as he turned the light on; he saw his brothers staring at something on Theodore's bed.

When he looked at it his eyes went wide; it looked like there was a shadowy figure on the bed, but it soon vanished.

"What happened?" Simon asked running over to his younger brother.

"It went after him because he was the most innocent one here; he's the perfect target for my darker half. What you saw was a dark force that came from me, and I managed to get here just in time to stop it" Devon stated.

"You did this?" Alvin asked.

"No, but what did came from me…. I think I should leave before it comes back" Devon said before attempting to leave before Simon could stop him.

But it was then that the shadow reappeared, and took control of Devon.

" You shall hurt them….. even if it breaks your heart" the voice said.

Devon soon had an evil grin on his cute chipmunk face, he quietly closed the door and prepared to satisfy himself.

He lunged at the most innocent of the three chipmunks and pinned him to the floor.

"Don't you want some of this?" Devon asked in an inhuman voice while gripping Theodore's throat and rubbing his leg up against Theodore's groin.

"Leave him alone!" Alvin shouted before hitting Devon with a baseball bat; it broke in half once it hit him.

"This is my fic….. you're playing by my rules" Devon continued with that inhuman voice and evil smile before lunging at Alvin.

"I want you to slay your brother" Devon told Alvin while pinning him to a wall with incredible strength; he then handed Alvin a knife that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Alvin was overcome by a feeling of rage and disgust before becoming overwhelmed with a feeling of hatred toward his brother. He took the knife and approached a cowering Theodore under the shadow's control.

"No, this can't be happening" Simon said with fear and despair in his heart.

Devon lunged at him and pinned him to the wall next; it was then that he looked into Simon's fearful eyes. Devon smelled Simon and savored the scent of his fear before looking into his eyes once again.

"Please….. you're better than this; where's the guy I fell in love with" Simon begged as he prepared to take the worst.

But it was then that Devon felt pain and guilt, and the shadow lost its control over him.

"What have I done; I came here to be your friend and now I almost killed you" Devon said.

Once he released Simon from his grip they turned to see Alvin, also freed from the shadow's control and now crying as he held a dying Theodore in his arms.

"I….. I stabbed him" Alvin admitted.

"No, that was my darker half….. this is all my fault" Devon said; he just wanted to be with some of his favorite characters and now he'd ruined their lives.

"Teddy….." Simon said while running over to his younger brother.

"No….. no this can't end this way; I have to make it right" Devon said approaching the three.

"Get away from him; this is all your fault!" Alvin shouted at Devon when he tried coming closer.

"Alvin, this isn't going to help anyone; he didn't mean to….. I know he didn't" Simon said in an attempt to convince himself along with everyone else.

"But I have this desire to cause pain in the innocent; that's why the darkness in me wanted him to die. It's just like when I felt lust towards you; it went along with those feelings as well" Devon explained.

"But just like when I knew I possessed the power to make things go wrong….. I know I have the power to make them better" Devon said before placing his hand upon Theodore's wound.

Suddenly Theodore gasped for air; he was fine now.

"You….. healed him?" Alvin stated with utter shock and Simon embraced Devon in his joy.

"I have the power to make things change here; that's why Simon fell in love with me, but my darker half took control of my gift so that it could ruin our lives. Coming back here was a mistake….. in the end I might become your best friend, but if my darker half killed one of you I'd never be able to live with myself" Devon admitted.

"Please, don't leave me again; without you I'll be alone forever. I love you Devon" Simon said without releasing his grip on the other chipmunk.

"I told you before to stop loving me; I don't think you even care that I don't belong here, or that you only like me because of my control over you. I can't let my wanting to live out my fantasies ruin everything about them that I liked; just by staying here I could ruin everything" Devon continued.

"Stop it" Alvin shouted before getting up and getting nose to nose with Devon.

"You are the writer of this story and you can't even give it a happy ending….. what's wrong with you?" Alvin shouted at Devon before smacking him across the face.

"My brother loves you and he left his girlfriend to be with you, now you. Are gonna. Be with. Him. Don't try to tell me you like being alone and miserable" he continued.

"I don't want to be happy anymore; every time I look for you guys the darkness in my heart ruins everything" Devon replied weakly.

"You're the one in control here not that shadow thing; who was it that made Simon break up with the person he was originally supposed to be with?" Alvin went on.

"…… me" Devon replied.

"Who fought off the shadow monster when nobody else could?" Alvin continued.

"me" Devon responded.

"And who almost took out my little brother Theodore?" Alvin finished.

"Me! Wait that was you….." Devon replied.

"Yeah Alvin, that was you" Theodore said after finally getting up from the floor.

"Whatever, the point is that you can't leave again even if this shadow thing sticks around; besides what if it doesn't leave when you do" Alvin stated.

"He's right, then it'll be unstoppable" Simon added.

"So what's it gonna be Dev?" Theodore asked curiously.

"Fine….. but only because you guys are….." Devon began before he was cut off.

"Hey guys I heard a noise….. Alvin, what happened to the baseball bat?" Dave asked after walking in.

"I uh….. thought Devon was a burglar" Alvin replied.

"But no harm done" Devon added.

After about five minutes they were all ready to go back to sleep, but that night, for the first time Devon snuck in bed with Simon. Simon enjoyed Devon's warm embrace for the rest of the night.


End file.
